1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device, particularly an organic light emitting display device that can display an image with desired luminance.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays have been developed with reduced weight and volume when compared to that of cathode electrode ray tube displays. Typical flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting display devices.
Among these, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that produce light through recombination of electrons and holes. Compared to other flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and low power consumption. Organic light emitting display devices, however, can display images with nonuniform brightness due to such factors as inconsistent threshold voltages of the driving transistors of the different OLEDs, and deterioration of the OLEDs over time.